When a person is fishing, an exposed fish hook getting snagged in cover or structure is often an irritating problem. To avoid this problem, snagless fish hook designs have been invented, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,056,397, 2,124,263, 2,445,601, 3,331,151, 3,727,340, 4,384,426, 4,433,502, 5,577,340, and 8,826,585, and in U.S. Patent Publications US2004/0134118A1 and US2013/0047492A1. Conventional hook systems, however, whether of the exposed design or a snag proof design, often create drag or an undesired/unnatural motion of the lure. Some designs also tend to hinder a solid hook set or desired hook penetration. Further, some designs are expensive to manufacture, are difficult to assemble and/or operate, and/or are highly susceptible to malfunctioning due to clogging of the fish hook release mechanism.